Something OldSomething NewSomething BorrowedSometh
by Padme18
Summary: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, and Something New Sequal to "All I want for Christmas is You". John and Teyla plan their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

The Atlantis cafeteria was relatively empty, a few personnel sat scattered and alone drowsily eating breakfast before their respective shifts began. Teyla, Sam, and Jennifer sat at a table in the back eating their breakfast before going about their duties.

"So have you guys decided where the wedding will be?" Sam asked before taking a bite of her cereal.

"We were thinking of having the ceremony in the gate room," Teyla responded.

"That would be lovely with the sun coming in the windows," commented Jen.

"Teal'c's son was married in the SGC gate room about four years ago. It was a Jaffa wedding ceremony."

"That's another thing you have to decide on," Jen took a bite of her breakfast.

Teyla sighed, "We have not decided yet. I am unfamiliar with Earth wedding customs, but when a couple wishes to be joined together we hold a Unity Ceremony to symbolize the two becoming one."

"What about doing both, or combining them somehow?" Sam inquired.

Teyla smiled and nodded, "I believe that would be an excellent idea."

"What's an excellent idea?" John asked as he, Rodney, and Ronan took a seat at the table. "Morning Ma'am," he looked at Sam as he addressed her.

"Having an Athosian Unity Ceremony and an Earth wedding," Jen smiled at the couple.

Ronan and Rodney both looked up to see the reaction on John's face. "I think it's a good idea," Ronan commented before taking a bite of his very large breakfast.

"Yeah, it will reinforce the Athosian's trust in Teyla for choosing you for a husband and not one of them," Rodney mumbled with a mouth full of food.

John gave Rodney a dirty look.

"Rodney is right," Sam said more eloquently. "We just found the Athosian's a few weeks ago; they're still scared that we won't be able to protect them. This will renew their trust not only in Teyla, but us as well,"

"What exactly would this Unity Ceremony entail?" John had been avoiding the question until now.

"A friend of the bride's family will perform the ceremony, usually in the summer. We will drink from the same cup to signify that we share everything now. Then, our hands will be bound together and we will light the Unity Candles as one."

"That doesn't sound so bad," John smiled.

There is one more thing," she put emphasis on the 'is.'

"Oh?" raised one eyebrow.

"The couple must not see each other for a month prior to the ceremony."

"What!" John spit his coffee out spraying San and Jen. "Sorry ma'am."

"The couple's friends and family will watch them closely, if they are caught together it proves they will do anything to be with the other and that their love is true. The sooner they are caught the better," Teyla clarified.

"It's like a game then?" Rodney asked.

"On Sateda, we do something similar," said Ronan. "Everyone tries to see how long the couple can go between a kiss, hug, or seeing one another. When a friend of mine became engaged it took us only a few hours to find them making out in a closet."

"Whatever you decide I'd be more than happy to help you Teyla," Sam reached across the table and placed her hand on Teyla's.

"Thank you Samantha."

"_Col. Carter to the control room._"

"If you will excuse me." Sam got up from the table and John stood quickly before sitting back down again after she left.

"I think you should do both, not everyone gets two weddings at once," Jen excitedly exclaimed.

John looked around the table from one face to another, "Whatever the lady wants, after all they say it's the bride's day."

Teyla beamed, "I will tell Halling to make preparations." With that Teyla gently kissed John's check and left the table.

"You're in for it," laughed before shoveling food into his mouth.

"Shut up McKay!" John scowled before getting up to leave. Rodney followed him and tried to explain, but John wasn't listening.

XXX

John and Teyla stood opposite one another with Bantos sticks in hand. Teyla was clearly winning. She had gotten a few good blows and had knocked one of his Bantos sticks out of his hand.

John swung his remaining stick towards Teyla. She dodged it, moving to the side. Then hit him in the lower back with one of hers. John fell to his knees defeated.

"You are improving."

John pushed himself up, "You'd think that after five years I'd be able to beat you."

"I have been Bantos fighting since I was a child, you have only been training for five years." They walked to the window seat, grabbed their water bottles, and sat down.

"So this Unity Ceremony, how long does it take to prepare for?"

"Not long."

"I'm sure Col. Carter and the Doc will want to help plan the Earth Ceremony. Help you pick out a dress, flowers, music, and Keller will probably want to be your Maid of Honor. Rodney will probably want to be my best man, but I'm closer to Ronan."

"My cousin Avari and I were close before I joined Atlantis. Our mothers were sisters."

"Ask her if she wants to be you Maid of Honor. It's common to have family in the wedding."

"What about your mother and brother?" she asked curiously.

"If they came they would have to be given security clearance."

"I'm sure Col. Carter would allow it. They should be here," Teyla placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We have a meeting later, I'll ask her."

XXX

A few months later John walked up the sidewalk to his brother's house. It was a small ranch style house painted blue with gray trim. A red sports car was parked in the driveway.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the large wooden door. The door opened revealing his brother David dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"John! What are doing here, shouldn't you be flying some experimental plane?"

"Well I had some leave and thought I'd come visit by brother. Can I come in?"

"Sure," David opened the door wider so John could come in. "Want a beer?"

"A beer would be great."

"So where's Teyla? I would have thought you'd be spending time with her," he handed John a beer from the fridge and led they way to the family room where a football game was playing on the TV.

"She's picking out a dress."

"You guys set a date then huh. When's the big day?"

"The 28."

"Of…"

"June."

David almost choked as he took a drink of his own beer. "What? That's next week. You're just telling me this now!"

"Well there are a few things I need to tell you before you come. And you'd have to come with me when I go back to the base," John explained uneasily. David only blinked. "You might want to turn off the game for this. It's a little hard to explain and understand."

"How hard is it to explain experimental aircraft?"

"I don't fly experimental aircraft David. I work for a top-secret section of the government called the Stargate Program."

" 'The Stargate Program' what is that some kind of weapon?"

"No. The Stargate is an alien device that was discovered in Egypt in the '20's. It allows you to travel to other planets through something called a wormhole," John tried to explain.

David stared at him and began to laugh. "Your kidding right?"

"No."

"Right. Next your going to tell me that Teyla is from one of these other planets."

"Athos," John sighed.

"What's Athos?"

"Teyla's home world. Look David I'm not making this up. I've been places and scene things only a few other people have. I live in the lost city of Atlantis for Christ sake," John yelled at his brother. He couldn't blame him for not believing, hell he hadn't believed it at first, but at least he had been a little more cooperative when General O'Neill tried to tell him.

David stared at his brother and took in the angered expression. "You're really not making this up?" he asked skeptically.

"No.

XXX

"Oh Teyla," Jen gasped when she saw Teyla walk out of the dressing room wearing an ivory satin wedding dress with a lace skirt.

"It looks beautiful on you," Teyla's cousin Avari commented.

"It's stunning," Sam looked at the sales lady or "dress consultant" as they seemed to be called now and the woman nodded.

"I think it's perfect," Jen smiled.

Teyla turned around and looked at herself in the three-way mirror. The bodice was rushed satin with a string of rhinestones across were the skirt, made of ivory lace over satin, attached. A small train in the back covered her feet and pooled on the floor ever so slightly. The ivory color looked fantastic with her olive skin. She glanced down at the price tag apprehensively. Printed in red was $3,000.

"I can not afford this."

"Already taken care of. Everyone took up a collection to buy you a dress as a wedding present," Sam smiled.

"I could not accept such a gift. I already owe you for the dress I wore to the Christmas party."

"Nonsense Teyla,

"In that case…it is 'the one' as you say."

"Now all we need is bridesmaid dresses," Jen said with a look to Avari and Sam.

Sam held up a hand, "Count me out. I was never one for weddings. I've been engaged twice and still haven't managed to make it to the altar. I'd be glad to help anywhere else."

"Well the wedding colors are blue and silver so how about blue dresses?" Jen suggested with a wink to Sam.

"Yes, blue would be great."

The "dress consultant" left to get blue bridesmaid dresses. She returned a few minutes later with a myriad of choices. After trying them all on they decided on a dark royal blue one for Avari and a lighter one for Jen. Avari's had a corset with white embroidery and a blue skirt. Jen's had thick satin straps and an empire waste.

The four women quickly paid for their dresses and left the store to have lunch.

XXX

Jennifer, Teyla, Avari, John, and David waited in the Gateroom for Sam. After talking to General Landry, Sam walked in followed by Jack.

"General, I didn't know you were coming along?" John prompted.

"Call me Jack. Besides you didn't think I'd miss the first wedding between Stargate personnel did you?"

"Guess not."

"You must be John's brother David. I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of Atlantis," she shook his hand.

"Jack O'Neill."

"If we are ready we should go," Teyla suggested. Sam nodded and Walter began the dialing sequence.

"Just so I get this straight, my body is going to be de molecular-ized and then re-integrated on the other side?" David asked with a gulp.

"Don't worry, Jack and I did this hundreds of times before John joined the program," Sam reassured him with a hand on his shoulder.

"And my people have been using the Stargate for many generations," Teyla confirmed.

The 'gate activated causing David to jump back.

"Let's go campers." Jack, Sam, Avari, Teyla, and Jen walked up the ramp first followed by John and a slightly scared David. Avari, Jen and Jack stepped through immediately. John and David were next then Teyla and Sam brought up the rear.


	2. Chapter 2

David and John emerged from the Stargate into the Atlantis gate room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "At The Beginning" it is property of Fox Studios. I also do not own "Sway" it is property of A&M records.

David and John emerged from the Stargate after everyone else into the Atlantis gate room. David looked up and around the room with amazement.

"So this is Atlantis?" he asked in awe.

"Yep," John answered him.

Major Lorne walked down the stairs and towards the group, "Welcome back sir, ma'am. Colonel there is a message for you from M4D-058."

"Thank you Major," Sam followed him back to the control room.

Teyla and Avari took their dresses to Teyla's quarters while Jen departed to her own, and then to the infirmary. Rodney came walking in quite hurriedly.

"There you are. What took you so long? We're going to be late."

"Hello to you to Rodney. This is my brother David. David, Dr. Rodney McKay " John gave him a weird look.

"Welcome to Atlantis David." Then Rodney spotted Jack. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm Sam's date," Jack smiled widely.

"Right, of course you are. Let's go we don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Rodney what are you talking about?" John asked as he, David, and Jack followed him towards the mess hall.

"Your bachelor party." John, David, and Jack exchanged looks. "But don't tell anyone I told you."

"My memory might be a little fuzzy, but aren't bachelor parties supposed to be the night before the wedding?" Jack asked.

"That was when we had John's last one."

"Yes, well the Athosian Unity Ceremony is tomorrow. And this is the only time we could get everyone together, so we figured we start when you guys got here. Only you're late."

"Sorry Rodney, Col. Carter had some last minute stuff to go over with General Landry."

They reached the cafeteria and walked in. All the men that worked in Atlantis, with the exception of Chuck who stayed in the control room and Maj. Lorne who was debriefing Col. Carter, were assembled.

Ronon strode over with four beers in hand. Jack, John, and David took one while Rodney declined.

"You didn't have to do this Ronon."

"I know. But what else is a best man for?" John smiled and shook his head.

"Ronon, this is my brother David. David, Ronon Dex."

"Welcome to Atlantis."

"This place is something," David took a drink from his beer and looked around.

"Yes it is. The Ancients sure knew how to do things," Jack commented.

XXX

The field on the mainland was a bustle with people setting up canopies for the party after the ceremony. A long table was placed under one and covered with a red tablecloth, the color of love. It was to be set with a feast for after the wedding complete with typical Athosian dishes including Tuttle Root Soup. Another canopy had two carved wooden chairs under it with a table. A third one was set up in the middle of the field with a small table with the Unity Candles, the chalice for wine, and the cord to tie John and Teyla's hands together. Other canopies were set up around the field with tables and chairs for the guests to sit and eat at. A final one was for an Athosian band.

On each side of the field there was a tent for the Bride and Groom to get ready in.

When the sun was high in the sky it was time for the ceremony to begin. In the one tent, John stood nervously dressed in typical Athosian dress of a dark brown shirt that was open over part of the chest and loosely laced, lighter brown pants, and a leather belt.

David pulled back the flap on the tent and came in, "You're wearing that?"

John turned around startled, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just not you."

"It's Athosian."

Ronon stuck his head in the tent. "It's time."

XXX

Teyla was in her tent with Avari. She had a teal dress on that hung off the shoulders and had long flowing sleeves. Avari was just finishing lacing her into the brown leather corset that went over the dress when Sam and Jen came in.

"You look beautiful Teyla," Sam smiled.

"Thank you."

"John's waiting," Jen smiled and gave her friend a hug before leaving with Sam.

Outside, John stood in front of Halling and the table set up for the ceremony. The guests stood behind him in the open field. When Teyla walked out everyone grew quiet as she walked over to her husband to be.

When she reached John she smiled at him and greeted him in the traditional Athosian manner. They then walked to the other side of the table so they would be facing their guests and everyone could see the ceremony.

Halling then came forward, "Friends, Family, we have gathered on this beautiful day for the Unity Ceremony of Teyla Emmagen and Lt. Col. John Sheppard of Earth so that the two may become one." Halling turned around and poured wine from a clay decanter into the chalice. He held the chalice up for John and Teyla to see, "This chalice of wine represents all that you now share. What is his is now yours, and your now his. " Halling then stepped to the side so the guests could see and passed the chalice to John. John took a drink and passed it to Teyla who drank from it before putting it back on the table.

The next step was the binding of their hands. Halling picked up the leather cording while John produced his left hand and Teyla her right so it would be easier to light the Unity Candles once their hands were bound. Halling took the long cord and wrapped it around their wrists several times saying as he went, "With the binding together of your hands you now become one person, one heart, and one soul," he then tied a loose square not underneath them.

The final step was the lighting of the Unity Candles. Halling took a long match and struck it on the table and then carefully handed it to the John and Teyla. They grabbed it with their bound hands and together lit the first candle and then the other. The crowd erupted into cheers. John leaned down and blew out the match before it burnt down any further.

"I present Lt. Col. John Sheppard and Teyla Sheppard," Halling announced to the crowd.

The group of Athosians cheered and the few Atlantis personnel that were there clapped their hands. They then proceeded to eat the grand feast laid out.

XXX

A few days later was the Earth style wedding with Rodney officiating. He had taken a course on line for this purpose. The gate room had tables and chairs set up around the outside, with one on the balcony for the higher ranking members of the expedition, and one at the top of the stairs for the wedding party. After the ceremony, more tables would be brought out, already decorated and ready of course. Hanging from the balcony was a swag of tulle held up with blue flowers from the mainland. Each of the tables were also decorated with the blue flowers in vases and the chair backs had tulle tied around them in bows.

XXX

Teyla, Avari, and Jen were in Teyla's quarters helping her get dressed. Avari was doing Teyla's hair when Sam activated the door chime.

"Come on in," Jen called. Sam was wearing a beautiful lavender dress for the occasion and her shoulder length hair was partially up. In her hand was a small box.

The door chimed again and Jen answered it to find David dressed in a Tux.

"Can I come in? I have a present for the bride."

"Of course," she smiled.

Teyla got up from her chair and walked over to her soon to be brother-in-law.

"How are you David?'

"I'm fine thank you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. "It is a tradition in our family for the father of the groom to give the bride jewelry, but since our father is dead, I hope you will allow me to continue the tradition in his stead." He handed her the box.

Teyla smiled one of her wide smiles, "I would be honored." She unwrapped the box to find a small blue jewelry box. When she opened it, a silver heart was around several charms surrounded in glass and hung from a silver chain.

"It's called a 'What's in you heart?' necklace. I had them put yours and John's first initials and your birthstones in the pendent. I estimated what yours would be if you were born on Earth by when John said your birthday is."

"It is beautiful." David smiled and took the necklace out of the box and walked around Teyla to put it on her.

"Well I guess that is our something new," Jen joked.

"Something new?" Avari was curious.

"Every bride must have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," Sam explained. "It is a tradition."

"The flowers along with mine and Avari's dresses takes care of the blue part and David's necklace is the new part," Jen went on.

Sam held up a small velvet box, "I have the borrowed part right here." She opened the box to reveal a pair of diamond stud earrings. "My dad gave me these for my 16th birthday, and I think they would go lovely with your dress. Since my dad was our Tok'ra liaison, I know he would want you to were them as well."

Teyla smiled around at her cousin and three of the people that had become like family to her. "I would be honored to wear your earrings Sam."

Sam handed Avari the earrings and she helped Teyla put them on.

"What about the something old?" Jen asked.

"I know just the thing," Avari said with a smile. She walked over to Teyla's jewelry box and pulled out the necklace she had worn as a child, the same one John had found in the caves and had proven to be a way for the Wraith to detect Ancients. "I know this brought Atlantis bad luck in the beginning, but I believe it was disabled. Teyla told me that when John found this necklace and gave it back to her, she knew he would prove to be a good friend. If it was not for the necklace, we may not be celebrating this joyous occasion."

"It's perfect," Jen agreed, "This way you get to carry your father with you."

"But it does not match the dress or the other jewelry," Teyla pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. You can wear it as a bracelet or carry it in your purse," Sam suggested.

"Now that that is sorted out, I should go," David nodded to them and left.

Jen looked at her watch, "Oh my god, he's right it's almost time. Let's get you out of that robe and into that dress."

XXX

Twenty minutes later, the three were standing with Ronon, David and Halling near the top of the stairs; John stood at the bottom out of sight. Rodney stood a few feet away in front of the gate. Chuck was in the control room in charge of the music, and after a cue from Jen, pushed play and an instrumental version of "At The Beginning" began to play.

Avari and Ronon walked into view and proceeded down the stairs. Once they were at the bottom, they were followed by Jen and David. As Jen and David descended the stairs, Ronon and Avari walked the rest of the way to Rodney. When both couples reached Rodney, the song stopped and switched to the wedding march.

Halling lead Teyla down the stairs and handed her off to John who took her the rest of the way to Rodney.

When the music stopped, Rodney cleared his throat out of nervousness. Everyone gathered around to watch the short ceremony.

"Well, ah, everyone, we have come here today to ah, join John and Teyla together in marriage" Rodney began some what nervously, "They have written their own vows, thank God," he mumbled under his breath but those near him could hear, "and ah, John, do you want to go first?"

"Teyla, from the moment I met you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Despite not knowing who we were, and having just met me, you trusted me enough to take me to the caves and tell me about you and your people. I think the moment I first starting falling for you was there, when I gave you back your necklace," he paused. "After you became one of our allies, I was a little nervous about asking you to be on my team, but I saw it as an opportunity to get to know you better. Boy am I glad I did," he smiled a crooked smile and chuckled. "I found myself falling in love with you a little more each day. And marrying you will make me the happiest man in the Pegasus Galaxy."

There was a chorus of 'awes' from the guests and Sam and Jack exchanged smiles, as did Ronon and Jen. Out of everyone there, if any two deserved to be together after everything they did for the galaxy it was John and Teyla.

"Teyla," Rodney prompted.

"From the moment you walked into that tent with Halling, I knew there was something different about you John. You were not like the men of my people, or any other I had met. But there was something about you that let me know I could trust you," she smiled up at him. "You proved me right when you rescued myself, and Halling, and the others taken by the Wraith that day. I knew from then on that I could trust you with my life, and every time we stepped through the Stargate together I did just that," she paused to take a breath. "Despite my better judgment though, I found myself falling for you just as you were me. And I would have continued to resist, but Charrin's death taught me that life is short no matter how one dies. So I gave in, and I couldn't be happier," her smiled widened. "I am the luckiest woman in the Pegasus Galaxy to be marrying you."

"Well, I think that was ah, beautiful, what did you guys think?" Rodney asked everyone.

"Rodney!" John gave a sideways look at his friend. The guests couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, Ronon, the rings," Ronon reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two silver rings and handed them to Rodney. "John," he handed the smallest ring to him, "repeat after me," he again got a sideways glance from John. "With this ring I John take you Teyla to be my wife."

Slipping the ring on her finger John repeated, "With this ring I John take you Teyla to be my wife."

Rodney handed the other ring to Teyla, "With this ring I Teyla take you John to be my husband."

Teyla took the ring, and with a smile, slid it on John's finger while repeating, "With this ring I Teyla take you John to be my husband."

"With the power vested in me by the Ancients and the Internet, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride," Rodney smiled.

As if on cue, Chuck started the music again. Teyla and John smiled at one another for half a beat and then kissed for all their friends and adopted family to see.

XXX

After everyone had eaten most of the tables were cleared away so that the Gateroom could become the dance floor. Chuck was ready in the control room to play the music over Atlantis's intercom.

Ronon walked to the front of the room, "It is time for the Bride and Groom to have their first dance." John and Teyla walked forward onto the dance floor as "At The Beginning" began playing.

_We were strangers, starting out on our journey._

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through,_

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing,_

_At the beginning with you._

_No one told me I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope, You were there to remind me_

_This is the start._

_And life is road and I wanna keep going,_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing on,_

_Life is road now and forever wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when storm is through,_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure,_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true,_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future,_

_At the beginning with you._

Sam and Jack stood to one side of the room. Jack stood behind Sam with his arms wrapped around her waist. "You know, this song kinda sounds like us too," he whispered in her ear.

Sam smiled, "It's from _Anastasia_. Cassie used to watch it all the time. I always thought the song was a perfect fit for us. When they got engaged, it was the first song that came to mind for them too."

"Good choice."

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going, _

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing,_

_Life is road now and forever wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through,_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

_I knew there was somebody somewhere,_

_Like me alone in the dark,_

_I know that my dream will live on,_

_I've been waiting so long,_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

_And life..._

_Life is road now and forever wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the story's through,_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With you._

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Chuck quickly switched songs to something up beat, a remake of the song "Sway" by the Pussycat Dolls that was featured in _Shall We Dance? _

Sam smiled as she heard the music, intent on dancing to it. She grabbed Jack's hand and began to drag him to the dance floor.

"My knees are a little soar maybe I should..."

"Stop complaining about your knees. I know it's just an excuse," she teased.

John and Teyla made their way over to the two through the now crowded room while Rodney and Carson, who had arrived that morning, watched just as they had at the beginning of John and Teyla's story.

"Why can't I fall in love with someone I work with?" Carson asked in his accent.

"You need to get out more."

"Haven't we been over this before Rodney, we're in another galaxy, you can't get much more out than that."

Jen walked up to the two of them. "Rodney would you like to dance?"

"Oh bloody hell, not you too."

"Sure," Jen and Rodney walked off together to the dance floor leaving a very unhappy Carson behind. A young nurse walked up to him from behind.

"Dr. Beckett?"

"Yes lass?"

"Would you like to dance?" she braved to ask.

With a wide smile the young nurse and Carson walked off to the dance floor. Finally, everyone in Atlantis had someone. Chuck watched the whole thing from the control room and shook his head. All was finally right in the universe.


End file.
